No More
by Chosen2007
Summary: Sequel to It's not Over, Ladies and Gentlemen belongs to Salivia. There's an excellent pool game, this has been revivsed, One life to Live X-over from the point of it's not over later, Julius, Dominick and Sami are mine...jarly, Samoc, also a Days X-over
1. Chapter 1

No More

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Sonny had made a thousand promises with the same ring and now Carly didn't have a scheme, she had a plan. The chips were in her hands and it's time to put them in position.

_**Monday morning**_

Carly woke up, she got dressed in leather pants, a v-cut shirt and boots to match. Jax was gone for the day, that's good, he would get in the way of what she was going to do and the first part of the plan was simple. She got her shares of the Metro Court divided as she wanted it and with suitcase in her hand. She walked into Claudia Zacchani's face and said the following, "Me and you have business to discuss." Carly said and Claudia was intrigue by this. "What can I do for you Carly?" Claudia asked in a low tone and Carly responded, "Me and you, pool game tonight at Jake's. You win, you have a portion of my ownership of the Metro Court with the provision that if anything illegal happens that you're apart of, I asked it back with no questions asked. If I win, if a mob war ever breaks out, Jason, Jax, Michael and Morgan are immune." Claudia liked this deal, "Okay." Claudia said and added, "I will raise you."

Carly was listening, "I want those leather pants in the deal. Matter of fact, I want all your leather outfits, I would considered them trophies." Claudia said and Carly responded, "Your Porsche." This was now getting personal, Claudia loved her Porsche and she answered right back. "Your leather, the Metro court and Kate Howard broke up from Sonny because I want him alone plus a favor to be named later." Carly then threw in something, Claudia didn't see coming, "I win. Your Porsche, immunity, anything red that 

you currently have and a favor to be named later." Carly said and Claudia extended her hand, Carly shook it. She walked away and Claudia was waiting for tonight.

Claudia went over to Jason and they broke it off then she got ready for the pool game. Sam was still working on therapy, she had a lot of inspiration to say from Julius.


	2. Chapter 2

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_Maybe it was the fact that she lost baby number two, Carly was on a rampage, Elizabeth was right in front of her. "Oh God, my day just went worse." Elizabeth said and Carly smiled then said, "You couldn't be more right." In the next minute, Elizabeth's jaw was hurting, she was on the floor, on her back and she held it. Carly kneel down, "Little girl that Carly that was all mouth is dead. I'm going to make it my goal in life to make sure Jacob is with his father and you are expose for the lying slut you are." Carly said and added, "After I do this, I think I'll get off all by myself thinking on how I just destroyed you." She got up and walked away. Carly was on a roll and as she got into her car, she blasted any song that was on. She drove and drove till she was right near the bridge that would have cost her the life that she knew. She looked down, she remembered that horrible night and then she opened her eyes, she wasn't trapped anymore. She has two children alive, she has two children in heaven and she's going to make it right this time. As she drove, she got everything ready for the most important pool game in her life. Claudia knew what was on the line, she knew the rewards and the risk. She knew that she was ready to stake her claim to something that should have been hers a long time ago. Julius and Sami were playing. He saw a couple of men trailing the father and daughter. They were able to get away, he knew something was about to go down._


	3. Chapter 3

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_**Carly and Claudia were face to face with their respected pool sticks. They dropped their suitcases, they dropped their jackets and the balls broke. They didn't lose their gazes, they didn't break that stares and were ready for war. Every shot was methodic, Claudia got a ball in, Carly blocked every chance Claudia would get another. Carly sunk two balls in a row and Claudia had to make the shot without sinking Carly's ball in there. Claudia failed, Carly was up three to one, then four to one and then five to one, Carly missed, Claudia missed, Carly missed again and just like the New York Giants in the fourth quarter Claudia knocked out six balls in a row. She had the eight ball, she called the shot, she missed and then Carly tied it up. Carly then had the eight ball, she looked at Claudia and put it in the corner pocket. **_

_**Carly had Claudia face to face, "Now here is you choice, we play double or nothing. If I win, let's add this, the clothes on your back, you better drive fast, also a stipulation, I called the cops, AS YOU DRIVE NAKED." Carly said and added, "New Mob Princess arrested for Indecent exposure." Claudia laughed and said, "Okay. I win, we play a third game." **_

_**The deal was made, Carly was going to pitch a shut-out but she scratch and Claudia had the advantage. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**No More**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part Four**

**Ladies and Gentleman by Salvia **

"**Okay Carly, if I win, your leather, Porsche, half of your ownership of the Metro court, one hundred thousand dollars and my brother gets immunity plus you become loyal to me." Claudia said and Carly responded, "Your red clothes, your Porsche, immunity for Jason, Jax, Michael and Morgan, Kate Howard no more and your loyalty to me, if I win." **

_**Ladies and gentlemen please  
Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see  
An explosion of catastrophe**_

_**Carly took the early lead, Claudia tied her, Carly bumped Claudia then missed, Claudia shoved Carly she knocked down a ball. Carly caused Claudia a shot. **_

_Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
_

_After this you'll be begging for more_

Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen

woa  
Do you want it?  
woa  
Do you need it?  
woa  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen

_**It was down to the eight ball, Claudia went first, Carly watched and smiled. Claudia looked right at Carly to mimic her winning shot at game one and a ball did go in. Claudia turned and……..**_

_**You see all Carly wanted to do was protect her true family if a mob war ever started. All Claudia wanted to do was make sure her and Johnny get what they deserved. **_

_**One pool shot changed everything. **_

_**Somewhere Elizabeth was denying Jason his rights, Sam's head was twisting from the amounts of orgasms she was having and Sonny was having sex with a pole, I mean, Kate. There was no joy in Jakes because mighty Claudia…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_Trevor was in control until five minutes ago, his soldiers were following him and yet they were dead. It was clean, the shots blew internal body parts all over the place and the stain will be hard to get out. Vincent, a tall black man in his early thirties, he surveys the scene and he walked over to make sure there was no trace. He turned and saw Sam McCall. _

_Vincent had two choices, he could kill her but his other head loved the view and so he looked in her eyes. "Will you tell anyone? I could kill you, I don't want to." Vincent said softly and Sam knew that if she did, she would be dead, if she did, he would leave no trace. "No." Sam said and Vincent then put his gun away. "Show me your belly." Vincent said and he gave her that look to tell her, I will do nothing else, show me your belly, he repeat, Sam took off his shirt and showed her belly. He touched it, he kissed her cheek and left. _

_Johnny was driving so fast, he saw a young woman on the side of the road looking for a ride, while Ian's body was lying in a ditch somewhere. She had a strong story, her body kept him busy and they left. "What's your name?" Johnny asked knowing it was a lie, "McQueen law." The woman said….._

_Jason followed Carly to make sure she didn't do anything stupid….He took an eye-ful for her latest mistake, he shot down those who were ready for the ambush. Jason walked in, Claudia and Carly were under the table. _

_  
Author's note:  
Trent and McQueen are my characters. Claudia never made the deal with Ian in this story._


	6. Chapter 6

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_Claudia went her own way got Sami so she could sleep in her house as Jason brought Carly home and now he had it with the dance he was doing with Carly all these years. Sonny had failed and Jax didn't do better, Lorenzo….._

"_Jason, I know what you're going to say." Carly said and Jason looked at her. He quietly said, "This is my fault." Carly was confused and he said, "I should have took you with me. I should have stayed until A.J was no longer a problem. You weren't have married Jax, Sonny or Lorenzo. I'm happy that you have Morgan…. I should have…" _

_Carly was confused where Jason was going with this and so he walked up to her. He put his hand so slowly on her cheek and then the other one. Carly held on to his wrist, they share the first intimate kiss they have shared since forever and they remembered each other's lips. Carly had this smile on her face and they stopped. _

"_Jase, what are you…" Carly asked and Jason responded, "I love you." He picked her up and put her on the pool table. He sat her down, as he un-buttoned her shirt there was more kisses and more. "I'm sorry for the baby you lost and the divorce you're going to have. I'm playing for keeps." Jason said and as her shirt gave off. Carly had the night of her life on the pool table where it all started. _


	7. Chapter 7

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven_

_Author's note:_

_**This is a slight crossover with Days Of Our Lives given the fact that Ava has played by an Ex-Carly, she will have an impact to this story and the history of the character is changed, a lot. **_

_In one defining moment, Carly got everything she has always wanted. in one night, Carly got the man she's wanted, in one night Carly finally secured immunity for the ones she loves._

_**However, in one night, Johnny's car crashed into Sonny's coffee shop, in one night Rick Lansing's girl was brutally raped and left for dead. In one night, Sam McCall was in the corner fearing for her life and in one night. Kate Howard had reached multiple non-words with Jasper Jax and as Sonny walked in. The darkness fell over him….**_

_**The woman named McQueen who had crashed the car, the man Vincent who had killed Trevor and others, they went to their house. They intensely screw each other silly; they got a call from the boss Ava who just finished her medication. "Our Client, Sonny will be happy, the Zacchanis will come un-done, we would have had Claudia but Carly was there, the boys just missed." Vincent said and Ava responded, "Good. What about Jasper Jax?" McQueen got on the phone, naked. "Jasper was fucking Kate Howard very poorly…By the way, my leather jacket ripped." McQueen said and Ava agreed to get her a new one. Ava hung up the phone, she went downstairs, she went to the basement and in there tied up by his arms and a blindfold was Jerry Jax. She went upstairs, Sonny sat there and Ava simply said, "Our business arrangement is going well." **_


	8. Chapter 8

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Eight_

_Claudia didn't get much sleep, she was putting out fires, the men were livid, Johnny was in jail but she did get laid very well. Carly was in her man's arms, it was five O'clock in the morning and she freaked, Jason told her he had a cover story. Sonny took care of the boys. Carly was about to thank him for that, there was a knock on the door, Carly in a robe walked downstairs and opened it to find Claudia pissed off. _

_She told Jason everything about what had happened, made a lot of threats. Jason told her that nothing gets by him accept for what happened to her brother but that was a fluke. Claudia believed Jason, he is logic. Claudia was tired, she couldn't get out Johnny till morning and then there was another knock on the door, it was Sam. Sami was on the couch and Carly looked at her, Claudia interruptdr, "That's my daughter." Carly was surprised and Claudia comforted Sami._

"_What the fuck man?" Carly yelled and Sam said, "There's a hitman who took out Trevor and two others, left me alive. He was a tall black man; he wanted me to show him my stomach." "What?!" Claudia sprang up and said, "Someone hired him." "Who?" Jason asked and Claudia responded, "My uncle John knew someone who used to do Government jobs, if there ever was a witness, he asked him or her to show their stomachs, it's a submission thing. He's….I didn't hire him." _

"_The only one left is whoever blew up the docks and…." Jason was about to finished and Spinielli came running down. "Stone Cold." Spinielli said and added, "The identity of the innocence has been…." Jason eyes bugged out and it was on YouTube, It was a birth certificate, it was a D.N.A test and then a shadow saying……Jason order Spinielli to find out the link. Claudia must have gain some trust because shewas there at that moment. She also knew that Jason and Carly slept together. Sam ran to Sami and then called Julius to say where she was and to stay put. _


	9. Chapter 9

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Nine_

_Sam slept downstairs on the couch, Claudia left to get some sleep after sleeping in the holy shrine that's Brenda's room with Sami right next to her, Carly and Jason were up with Spinielli. Carly had left for the kids, came back there was kissing and Sam saw it. Sam was happy in a way because Jason had the one person in this world he weren't…..She smiled then hid like she went back to sleep and really wanted Julius's arms right now_

_**Claudia got her brother out, Johnny told her about the woman. Claudia didn't know who it was, they walked out, Claudia knocked Johnny out of the way, a series of gun-shots and the police came out. Claudia was scared to death, Jason then got a call, Michael was hysterical, Michael had told him that he had opened the door, Jerry Jacks was bruised and bloody. Jax rushed to his side, Michael looked up and saw Kate Howard in a robe. The same time Sonny acted like he was surprised and then was surprised even more to see Kate had stayed the night. **_

_Vincent got down from the roof, he and McQueen drove out of there. Ava was on the computer, Spinielli was trying to hack, she re-directed the link. Spinielli knew the move, he made a turned, went right after the link. Ava was pissed and so she uploaded a virus, it caught Spinielli off-guard. _


	10. Chapter 10

_No More_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Ten_

_She walked into the living room after coming back home with Sami in hand, she saw three people dead and Julius holding his gun. "Baby we are in trouble." Just then, Julius yelled for Sami to get in her room, shots were fired out the window and Sam grabbed her gun from under the couch. They fired and when everything was quiet, they ran out there. _


End file.
